


Dans les yeux de sa femme.

by shina1986



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, fausse couche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shina1986/pseuds/shina1986
Summary: Petits ensemble de drabbles ,( tres courts ou plus longs) sur l évolution de la relation entre Ragnar et Athelstan du point de vue de Lagertha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ca y est je me lance dans la publication :-). Je sais que le public francophone est rare ici, alors n hesitez pas a dire ce que vous en penser.

Drabble 1

La première fois qu elle l avait vu elle n avait pas comprit. Elle n en avait pas voulut a Ragnar de ne pas avoir choisit une autre part du butin, mais elle n avait jamais vraiment eu besoins d un esclave.  
L homme était plutôt petit frêle et timide. Pas exactement taillé pour le travail à la ferme.  
-Pourquoi l as tu épargné ?demanda elle a son mari , alors que Gyda et Bjorn le touchait comme un chien.  
Ragnar lui sourit et lui fit la même réponse qu il avait fait au moine sur le bateau.  
-Je ne sais pas encore.


	2. chapter 2

Drabble 2 

-Ne me pose pas la question . Fit Ragnar qui comme sa femme mélangeait encore l étonnement et la frustration, même plusieurs heures après la fin de non recevoir que leur avait signifié le prêtre.  
Il était tous les deux dans le lit, réveillés tard . Les enfants et Athelstan étaient déjà entrain de s activer dehors.  
-Quelle question ?  
-Ne me demande pas encore pourquoi j ai épargner la vie de ce....  
Ragnar contint une insulte.  
-Chrétien finit par dire....Je ne sais pas.  
-C 'est la première fois qu un homme se refuse a moi exposa Lagertha  
Ragnar laissa retomber sa tête lourdement sur le matelas.  
-Voeux de célibat...voeux de célibat mais qui peut promettre ce genre de choses ?  
Elle s allongea à coté de lui.  
-Et si on lui demandait pas son avis ? Proposa son mari.  
-Ragnar ! S offusqua t elle.  
-Je plaisante....mais je pourrai lui faire croire.... J adore quand il panique.  
-La voilà la raison.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu l as épargné pour qu il te fasse rire.  
Ragnar rit en effet.  
-J admet que le coup de cette nuit je l avais pas vu venir....Faut que j en apprenne plus sur lui....Tu croies qu il tient l alcool ?  
-Non Ragnar il le tient pas ,et je pense qu il boit peu sinon le célibat serait tomber depuis longtemps ...Il a un trop joli visage pour son bien.  
-Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? la taquina t il.  
Elle se pencha sur lui et murmura à son oreille.  
-Et il a de très jolies fesses.  
Il se redressa sur un coude.  
-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Me dit pas que tu le voies sous cet horrible robe qu il porte  
Elle gloussa.  
-Il va un peu amont de la rivière pour se laver...mais il a pas vu que c est juste en dessous de notre plantation d avoine.  
-T es pas censée voir ça sans moi grogna t il.  
-Il a deux grains de beauté sur la fesse gauche  
-C'est bon grogna t il.  
Elle se colla a lui et le serra fort.

 

Le lendemain ils prenaient tous leur petits déjeuner en bavardant.   
Enfin Athelstan était en retrait mais il semblait commencer à prendre ses marques dans cette famille.  
Ragnar machonnait un morceau de viande séchée.  
-Il y a truc que j aimerai te demander prieur.  
Quand il lui répondait Athelstan ne savait pas toujours si il devait le regarder en face ou baisser légèrement les yeux.  
-Oui ?  
-Avec ma femme on est pas d accord... Tu as deux ou trois grains de beauté sur la fesse gauche ?  
L anglais recracha l eau qui venait d avaler.  
Ragnar soupira et regarda Lagertha.  
-Faudra vérifier trancha t elle.


	3. chapter 3

Drabble 3 

Ragnar avait quitter la maison deux jours pour se rendre à Kattegat, au retour il trouva une Lagertha furieuse.  
-Ca ne peut plus durer dis lui d arreter ça !  
-Oh notre jeune prieur à encore refuser ta couche ?  
Elle est un geste d impatience de la main.  
-Non le problème c 'est ce qu il fait a ses cheveux !  
Ragnar ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi cette tonsure était si importante pour son esclave , ce n était quand même pas ça qui faisait de lui un moine ?  
-Ca saigne ? Demanda t il.  
-Ca ne se referme même plus, et il dit se sent bien mais je vois bien qu il a de la fièvre ça s infecte.  
-Tu lui a dit ?  
-...Il n ecoute pas.  
Interessant pensa le fermier.  
-Tu t inquietes pour lui ? fit il avec l ombre d un sourire.  
Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux.  
-Déjà qu il n est pas très utile en vie, il le serait encore moins cloué au lit ou mort.  
-Tu t inquiètes pour lui.  
-Parle lui !  
-Je vais le faire ...lui rappeler qui est le maitre ici  
Athelstan entra dans la maison a ce moment la les bras chargés des courses que Ragnar avait ramené.  
-Viens par la prieur.  
Il l examina, en effet les blessures d un rasage raté étaient mauvaises et laides.  
-On doit discuter.

Un peu plus tard au bord de l eau Lagertha vit son mari debout derrière un Athelstan a genou devant lui.  
-Je rêve pensa t elle.

 

-Alors qui est le maître ? Demanda t elle plus tard.  
Ragnar se gratta la tête.  
\- Ce qui est vraiment important c 'est que les blessures cicatrisent, il me disait que dans son monastère un autre moine le faisait pour lui.  
-Donc tu t es improvisé coiffeur ?  
-Je suis assez doué non ?  
-...  
-Ecoute il y tient , il dit que c 'est sa façon de se sentir encore un peu chez lui. Je suis sur que dans quelques temps il ne le fera plus.  
Lagertha était tout de même admirative.  
-Je n en reviens pas qu il est le dessus sur toi.  
-Il est têtu.  
-Fais attention tu finiras par lui baiser les mains.


	4. chapter 4

Drabble 4

Le couple cheminait tranquillement vers Kattegat ou les attendaient les drakars de Floki.  
Ils étaient tout deux excités de prendre la mer.  
-Tu croies vraiment qu il va savoir s occuper des enfants ?  
-Je n avais pas beaucoup de doute , mais depuis que tu l as menace de lui arracher les poumons des cotes j en ai plus aucun.  
-Je voulais juste que les choses soient claires.  
-Tu aimes le terroriser lui reprocha Ragnar.  
-Tu fais la même chose !  
-Non moi je le taquine , je le met face à ses contradictions c 'est différent. Il a beaucoup plus peur de toi que de moi.  
-Comment peux tu affirmer ca ?  
-Il me l a dit.  
Elle s arrêta de marcher.  
-Il est venu se plaindre à toi ?  
-Non la rassura t il. On en a parler entre autre chose.  
-Vous discutez beaucoup depuis quelques temps....de quoi ?  
-De tout fit il honnêtement.  
-Et de moi ?  
-Oui ça arrive, on parle bien de lui la ?  
-Hum...  
-Il m a demander si tu l aimais bien ...j ai repondu oui, j ai eu raison ?  
Lagertha fronça les sourcils  
-C'est important ?  
-Pour lui ça l ait, tu lui fais peur mais il t aime bien.  
-He bien tu lui diras que je l aime bien...mais que ca m empêchera pas de lui arracher les poumons si il arrive quoique ce soit à mes enfants.  
Ragnar sourit.  
-Tu lui diras toi même.  
Ils reprirent leurs marche.  
-En fait la réponse est trois.  
-Hein ?  
-Les graines de beauté , il en a trois.  
-Ca ….il te l a dit ou il te l a montrer ?  
-T aimerai bien le savoir ça ?sourit il.  
-Ragnar !! menaça t elle en armant son bouclier.


	5. chapter 5

Drabble 5

Lagertha achevait d étreindre Gyda .  
-Tiens prieur , j ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Lagertha haussa un sourcils. Leurs raids avaient été un succes et cette fois ils avaient pu ramener un trésor beaucoup plus conséquent. Elle avait bien sur ramener des cadeaux pour ses enfants mais pas une seconde elle n avait penser à Athelstan.  
Et pas une seconde elle n avait penser que Ragnar y penserait.  
La surprise se peignit aussi sur le visage du jeune anglais qui prit avec précaution des mains un paquet enveloppe d un linge.  
-Merci murmura t il....Oh !  
C 'était un livre, un peu corné sur les bords.  
Lagertha vit une lumière s allumée dans le regard claire du brun.  
-Merci répéta t il.  
Il l ouvrit , et ne put s empecher de rire un peu.  
-Pourquoi tu ries ? Demanda Ragnar.  
-C 'est ...un livre de contes.  
-De contes ?  
-D histoire pour enfant si tu préfères.  
Le visage de Ragnar se ferma.  
-Donc ce n est pas bien ?  
-Si, si assura t il.  
Il lui prit la main qu il serra légèrement.  
-C 'est très bien je t assure.   
-Hum .  
Athelstan se rendit compte que Lagertha s était rapproché d eux.  
-Je te n ai rien ramené Athelstan.  
-Oh....c 'est sans importance.  
-Mes enfants vont bien , je t en remercie.  
-Oui....je crois, enfin je suis sur !  
Elle tapota légerement sa joue .  
-La prochaine fois j aiderai mon balourd de mari à te ramener un livre pour adulte.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble 6

Elle soupira d épuisement et de soulagement.  
Enfin un moment de répits et d espoir. Ragnar était loin d être sauvé , mais après cette course poursuite dans les bois ils étaient tous arrivés sauf chez Floki.  
Elle était allée prendre l air dehors , elle avait failli craquer devant ses enfants toute à l heure quand elle avait vu Ragnar disparaître sous l eau la peur l avait paralysé, et elle n avait rien pu faire c 'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.  
-Lagertha ?  
Elle sursauta .  
-Tu m as fait peur Athelstan.  
-Pardon....Tiens Floki pense que cette boisson te fera bien....Personnellement je l ai trouvé infect.  
-Tu lui as pas dit j espère sourit elle.  
-Non ! Je suis pas fou ; Floki me fait peur.  
-Athelstan , cesse de penser que tu es un lâche ; alors que tu es capable de beaucoup de courage.  
-Je ne crois pas.  
-Tu as sauve la vie de mon mari aujourd'hui et tu n as pas panique quand nous avons été attaqué.  
-C 'est normal...  
-Pourtant je n' ai pas été capable de le faire.  
Elle ferma les yeux , elle n avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps et ca continuerait encore.  
-Lagertha ? Interrogea t il de sa voix douce.  
-Tu sais Athelstan la plupart du temps tu m exaspères mais je t aime bien.  
Il lui sourit reconnaissant. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue.  
-Merci d avoir sauver mon mari.  
\- C'est normal répéta t il.  
-Et donne moi ton verre , avec l estomac que tu as tu vas vomir toute la soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble 7

De toute sa vie elle n avait jamais supporter se sentir inutile. Et en installant chez Floki pendant la convalescence de son mari elle avait clairement eu cette sensation.  
Fort heureusement Floki semblait enthousiaste d apprendre son art à ses enfants, aussi les avait elle accompagné jusqu au chantier avec Helga laissant Athelstan veiller sur Ragnar. Ce dernier avait reprit conscience et ses blessures s 'étaient refermées mais il passait le plus claire de son temps à dormir.  
Alors que le soleil commençait à descendre elle les laissa préférant aller relayer son esclave. Elle remonta jusqu à la hutte et entra dedans. Pendant un instant elle crut que la pièce était vide.  
Ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement quand elle vit que Ragnar et et Athelstan étaient tous les deux allongée sur le lit , sous les couvertures.  
Ils n avaient pas remarqué sa présence , mais ils se faisaient face l un l autre , le saxon tournant le dos à Lagertha. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Malgré elle , elle fut touchée par la quiétude et la douceur de cette image. Elle fit un pas de plus , ils ne dormaient pas elle les entendaient discuter à voix basse. Ragnar lentement, Athelstan plus aisément. Elle comprit qu ils parlaient dans la langue natale du moine.  
Soudain Ragnar l aperçut , il suspendit sa phrase et lui sourit .  
-Ma chérie..viens...  
Pris d un doute elle retira promptement la couverture faisant sursauter Athelstan qui n avait pas perçut sa présence.   
Elle eut un soupire de soulagement en constatant que les deux étaient habillés , mais cependant étroitement enlacés.  
-Qu est ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Demanda elle en contrôlant au maximum sa voix, dont elle ne voulait pas entendre elle même de la jalousie.  
C 'était ridicule....  
Ragnar frissonna.  
-Recouvre moi s il te plait...et viens prendre sa place , le pauvre ça fait des heures qu il a envie d aller pisser.  
Athelstan quitta sa place , moins rapidement que Lagertha aurait aimer elle lui jeta un œil froid et interrogateur.  
-Ragnar était gelé expliqu a t il.... J ai remis des bûches dans le feu...j ai mis d autres couverture ...je lui ai donné à manger mais...  
-J ai du beaucoup négocié s amusa Ragnar en tendant le bras pour attirer Lagertha vers lui. A son stade c 'est pas de la pudeur c est de la bêtise.  
-Tu voulais...qu il te réchauffe ?  
-Oui repondit il simplement.  
Lagertha se retint de se mettre une claque. Quelle idiote !  
Elle se colla contre Ragnar.  
-Vas aider Floki , Athelstan fit elle du ton le plus neutre possible.  
-Oui répondit il en sortant.  
Elle se laissa aller contre lui mais elle sentait une odeur étrangère.  
-Tu apprends sa langue ?  
-Ca pourrait être très utile.  
-Hum...il t a appris quoi ?  
-Oh tu sais on débute.  
-Tu saurais me dire je t aime ?  
-Oui bien sur.   
Il s 'exécuta.  
Elle sourit alors qu il fermait les yeux dans son étreinte.  
Elle eut du mal à le suivre.  
Pourquoi avait il demander à son prieur de lui apprendre cette phrase ?  
Peut être n était elle pas si idiote que ca.


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble 8 

Etre la femme d un yarl, n était pas la même chose que d être la femme d un fermier.  
Moins d intimité, plus de respect, plus de responsabilités, plus de confort.  
Pas un seul esclave, trop d esclaves.  
Lagertha enrageait. Ragnar était un bel homme et il séduisait naturellement. Mais avant aucune femme n aurait tenté de le séduire en présence de Lagertha.   
On connaissait son caractère. Mais ici mal à l aise dans ses habits de femme de Yarl elle avait l impression de s effacer. Elle n avait jamais eu qu un esclave et elle s était applique à le traiter correctement. En voulant faire pareil avec ceux de Kattegat elle avait eu tort.  
Le yarl Haraldson devait les tyranniser, en se montrant gentille, elle avait perdu la crainte qu elle aurait du leur inspirer.  
Notamment celui des femmes, et Ragnar devant ses hommes ne semblaient pas disposer à les éloigner. Même si il ne répondait jamais il ne les chassait pas.  
-Lagertha ?  
Athelstan...  
Il la réconfortait quelque part , il avait l air aussi mal à l aise que lui dans sa nouvelle fonction de... de chef des esclaves en quelque sorte.  
Il lui tendit un verre.  
-Tu veux quelque chose d autre ?  
-Oui....si je tue la blonde qui est entrain de montrer ses seins à mon mari , m aideras tu à cacher le corps ?  
A force il avait finit par comprendre l humour de Lagertha. Il se contenta de sourire.  
-Tu ne risques rien...Ragnar ne sait même pas qu elle existe.  
Elle le poussa légèrement vers la table ou Ragnar était attablé avec quatre de ses hommes, et cette blonde, avec lesquels il jouaient au dés.  
-Vas t en assurer s il te plait.  
Ce qu il fit . Il n eut pas besoin de s approcher de trop près que Ragnar rit en le voyant et l attrapa par la taille le forçant a s asseoir sur ses genoux . Aux mouvements de mains qu il faisait il devait lui expliquer les règles du jeu. Athelstan semblait détendu sur son nouveau siège et Lagertha aussi : La présence du brun avait fait fuir la blonde.  
-Tu parais soucieuse Lagertha.  
-Un peu Siggy fit elle à la femme qui s était assis à ses cotés....Est ce que ton mari avait des maîtresses ?  
L autre femme baissa les yeux et Lagertha s en voulut de parler à une femme veuve récemment de ce genre de chose. Cela dit évoquer son mari semblait lui faire du bien.  
-Évidement dit elle avec un petit sourire.  
Comme si c était normal pensa Lagertha. Elle, elle ne le supporterait jamais.  
-Des maîtresses continua la brune lentement , c 'est sans aucune importance Lagertha.  
-Pour moi ça en a !  
-Non...plusieurs ce n est pas grave . Elle regarda Ragnar. Plusieurs ce n est rien ça veut dire qu aucune ne compte.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui....le problème c est quand il n y a qu une seule autre personne.  
Elle suivit le regard de Siggy.  
Athelstan riait sur les genoux du yarl qui lui parlait a l oreille un bras autour de son cou , la main faisant des aller et retour sur son torse.  
-Une seule femme c est dangereux murmura t elle.  
Mais c était pour se rassurer, Siggy avait parler de personne et non de femme.


	9. Chapter 9

Drabble 9

-J ai eu une conversation avec Siggy fit elle.  
Ils venaient de faire l amour , elle s 'était collé a son torse luisant de sueur.  
-Hum ? Fit il repoussant son sommeil.  
-Elle voudrait marier sa fille.  
-En quoi ça me concerne ?  
-Elle a besoin de ton autorisation.  
Il se redressa et se massa la tete.  
-Thyri est une femme libre , elle n a pas besoin de mon approbation pour épouser quelqu un maintenant que son père n est plus la elle fait ce qu elle veut.  
-En l occurrence là si.  
Il la regarda intrigue, puis il secoua la tête en souriant.  
-He bien tu diras a Siggy que je voudrai que Bjorn ait un peu de poils au menton avant de prendre un femme et...que du reste je préfère qu il la choisisse lui même.  
Lagertha un instant choquée ne put s empêcher de sourire, et lui donna un coup de coussin.  
-Plutôt mourir que ça fit elle, non c 'est pas de Bjorn dont je te parlais.  
-De qui alors ?  
-Thyri aimerait épouser Athelstan.  
Lagertha vit son homme observer le plus long des silences qu elle lui avait connu, un air hébété sur le visage.  
-Ah.....donc en fait fit il parlant lentement. Elle a besoin de mon consentement, parce pour qu elle puisse l épouser il faut que je fasse de lui un homme libre.  
-C est ça.  
De nouveau un silence.  
Puis Ragnar fut prit d un immense fou rire.  
-Qu est ce qu il y a de si drôle ?  
-Mais....tout fit il entre deux gloussements... Tout cette histoire est ridicule.  
Elle s agaça.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Mais par Thor...tu es entrain de me parler d Athelstan...Athelstan ! L homme qui a vu 20 hivers passer et toujours pas vu le sein d une femme, a part celui de sa mère qui devait pas avoir grand chose tellement ce prieur est chétif....je suis sur qu il tomberait évanoui rien que si je lui parlais de cette idée de mariage.  
-Parle lui on verra bien.  
-Mais pourquoi faire Lagertha ? Dit il toujours hilare. Tu le voies épouser une femme, la défendre avec ses petites pattes? Lui faire l amour ?....Ah tiens c 'est peut être pour ça que Siggy est d accord, elle se sent pas mure d être grand mère.  
-Ragnar !   
-Non mais d ou vient cette idée ? fit il un peu plus sérieusement. Pourquoi Thyri voudrait épouser mon moine ?  
Son moine  
-Elle a été marié de force , a un homme vieux rustre et dégoutant qui la rudoyait. Athelstan est tout l oppose , il est gentil , doux attentionné et cultivé...Je pense que c 'est le genre d homme qui traiterait sa femme comme une princesse, et Thyri a besoin de ça.  
-Mouais....peut être mais pour ca faudrait il encore qu il accepte d approcher une femme, Thyri va peut etre vite se lasser d une relation platonique.  
-Elle pourrait le tenter.  
-Aucune chance fit il plus fermement.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Je le connais.  
-Hum...as tu remarqué qu ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers temps ?  
Il grogna et se coucha sur le coté.  
-Donc ?  
-Donc je vais dormir Lagertha.  
-Ce mariage ?  
-Ce mariage n aura jamais lieu trancha t il, toute trace d amusement avait disparu de sa voix.  
-Ragnar écoute...  
-Non toi ecoute ! Pour que ce mariage ait lieu vous avez besoin de mon autorisation et c 'est très claire : vous ne l avez pas !  
-Et pourquoi ?  
Il soupira de fatigue , pour des milliers de raison qu il n avait pas envie d expliquer ce soir, aussi choisit il de n en donner qu une.  
-Parce qu il est mon esclave et que j ai besoin de lui.  
Il fit silence , Lagertha resta un long moment assise dans le noir puis finit par demander  
-Jusqu' a quel point tu as besoin de lui ?  
Il n y eu pas de réponses, pourtant elle était loin d être sure que Ragnar dormait.


	10. chapter 10

Drabble 10

Elle l aimait bien c était indiscutable.  
Elle avait aussi aimer l idée de ce mariage avec la fille de Siggy. Le garder un peu près d'eux tout en éloignant suffisamment d elle . Et de lui. Histoire de dormir plus tranquille.   
Quand elle s'était levée ce matin la Ragnar était parti, sûrement au petit déjeuner entrain de refaire le monde avec Athelstan.  
Elle soupira, avant elle aussi parlait beaucoup avec Ragnar...mais jamais autant.  
Elle fut assez heureuse de ne trouver que son mari et sa fille à la table du petit déjeuner. Toutefois le regard noire de Gyda assombrit son humeur.  
-Qu est ce qu il y a ma chéri ?  
Ragnar ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille.  
-J ai parlé à Gyda de ton idée de cette nuit, elle n'est pas d accord.  
-Je ne veux pas qu Athelstan se marie avec Thyrie !  
Elle se retint de jeter un verre , et son contenus ,à Ragnar.  
-Oh fit il en écartant les mains en guise d innocence, moi je partage les bonnes plaisanteries.  
-Je ne veux pas répéta la jeune fille.  
-Ne t inquiète pas Gyda répondit sa mère, ça ne se fera pas .  
-Qu est ce qui se fera pas ?  
Le regard encore ensomméillé Athlestan entrait sans la grande salle.  
Gyda sauta de son banc le rejoignit et serra ses bras autours de sa taille.  
-Non ça ne se fera pas décida t elle, c 'est moi qui l épouserai quand je serais grande.  
Aucun des trois adultes ne purent répondre tout de suite.  
Puis Ragnar éclata a nouveau de rire.  
-Athelstan fit il entre deux hoquets , tu déjeuneras plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas , Gyda voulait te réciter sa leçon d anglais.  
-Oh oui fit elle en lui prenant la main . Viens !  
Pensant qu il était très probablement toujours endormi, le moine accepta sans broncher.   
-Bien sure ça te fait rire ça ! grinça Lagertha à l adresse de son époux.  
-Quoi ? Tu disais quoi cette nuit ? Qu il était attentionné ? Doux ? Gentils ? Cultivé ? Qu il la traiterait comme une princesse ?  
-Arrête ! Menaça t elle.  
-Tiens donc fit il plus sérieux, il serait parfait pour Thyrie mais pas pour ta fille ?  
-J aimerai bien un homme qui puisse la protéger .  
-Oh mais ça peut se régler ça... je ne désespère pas de un jour pouvoir lui donner une arme sans qu il ne se coupe lui même avec  
-Très amusant !  
-Ragnar ? Athelstan les avait de nouveau rejoint. Il s assit à cote de lui. Qu est ce que c est que cette histoire de mariage ? Je comprends rien.  
Le viking passa sa main derrière son cou et l attira vers lui.  
-Il y a rien à comprendre ! Tu es tombeur, c 'est tout mon prieur.  
Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue qui fit rougir le moine.  
Joue...ou commissure des lèvres Lagertha ne savait pas trop.  
Si au moins cet anglais pouvait éviter de rougir et d avoir ce sourire qui effectivement était craquant.  
-Allez mange, fit il en tapotant son dos. On va bien réussir a t engraisser un peu. Les femmes tu veras c 'est épuisant il te faut des réserves. Pas vrai mon amour?  
Oui elle l aimait bien c était indiscutable.

Mais parfois elle aurait aimer lui détruire son jolie minois à coup de bouclier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sujet plus sensible, puisque qu on aborde la fausse couche de Lagertha, il s'agit plus ici d un enfant mort né.

Drabble 11

Elle était a moitié assise dans son lit de sang, pas sure d être bien vivante, une part d elle souhaitant être morte.  
Au moment ou la douleur de son ventre avait été la plus grande elle avait presqu'eu envie de partir avec ce bébé qui ne téterait jamais son sein.  
Elle s'était autorisée des larmes , les mettant sur le compte de la peine physique , elle ne s'autoriserait à craquer que quand Ragnar serait de retour.  
Sûrement pleurait il lui aussi, il avait tant rêvé de ce fils. Plus que de conquérir de nouvelles contrées il rêvait d un fils. Et au fond d'elle Lagertha savait que son ventre était un cimetière.  
Ragnar serait anéanti lui aussi.   
Elle perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche, elle avait congédier toutes ses suivantes, serrant son bébé a peine formé contre elle avant qu on ne vienne le lui prendre.  
Pourquoi ne lui laissais t on pas au moins seule ce court moment de mère ?  
Quand elle vit le brun à coté d elle, son sang ne fit qu un tour elle se jeta sur lui faisant fit de ses douleurs et le frappa au visage plusieurs fois.

Laisse moi seul ! Avait elle envie de lui hurler ! Tu ne seras jamais capable de comprendre ce que je vis.

Athelstan accusa les coups sans broncher , son calme la perturba et elle cessa de se battre. Elle remarqua que les joues et le front d Athelstan étaient couvert de sang. Avait elle frapper si fort ?  
Non ...Ce sang venait de ses mains à elle ; du sang de son ventre et de son bébé dont toute sa couche était encore couverte.  
Il était venu avec une gamelle d eau en silence , il entreprit de la nettoyer. Elle hoqueta mais le laissa faire, serrant toujours son mort né contre elle.  
-Ils....tes hommes disent qu ils doivent te prendre ton bébé.  
-Je sais fit elle la gorge nouée.  
-Je ne sais ….qu est ce qu ils vont faire ?  
Elle lui expliqua . Le laisser dans les bois, soit les dieux l accueilleront ,soit il finira dévoré par des loups.  
Athelstan demanda la permission en silence, elle lui donna l enfant. Il écarta doucement le drap. Il était difforme.  
-Tel aurait été son destin de toute façon fit Lagertha en détournant les yeux.  
-Que veux tu que je fasse ? lui demanda le saxon  
-Tu le sais....donne le aux hommes.  
-Non je n ai pas demandé ce que ton peuple voulait que tu fasses, je t ai demandé ce que tu toi tu voulais.  
Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.  
Ragnar aurait pleurer mais aurait abandonné cet enfant sans un état d âme parce que c 'était ce qui devait être fait.  
Athelstan lui.....  
-Qu est ce qu on fait chez les chrétiens ?  
-Quand l enfant est faible on le baptise immédiatement et si il part... On l enterre sous une croix dans un cimetière.  
-Il n est pas faible ...Il est mort.  
-Dans ce cas la....on l enterre aussi mais dans une fosse commune à l écart de la ville.  
-Ton dieu n a pas de meilleurs réponse.  
-Lagertha ...je ne suis pas la par la volonté de tes dieux ni de mien, encore une fois je voudrai savoir ce que toi tu voudrais...  
Elle resta silencieuse un long moment.  
-Je ne veux pas dit elle d une voix étouffée que son destin soit un loup....j aimerai qu il brûle....pour rejoindre un lieu heureux ou on saurait qu il est mon fils .  
-....Très bien.  
Il se leva .  
-Que fais tu ?  
Il osa un pale sourire.  
-Je suis les volonté de ma maitresse.  
-....Merci.  
-Puis je prendre ton bouclier ?....Je ne sais pas ou il ira mais quand on saura qui était sa mère , personne n osera lui nuire.  
Elle acquiesça.  
-Merci...dépêche toi avant que lon ne te voit.


	12. Chapter 12

Drabble 12.

-Tu ne lui a pas dit ?  
La guerrière au bouclier était sans voix. Ils venaient tous d arriver à Upsala , mais Ragnar était resté silencieux.  
Silencieux sur absolument tout.  
Non....pas comme ça... Personne ne méritait ça. Et surtout pas lui.  
-Laisse moi m occuper de ça.  
-Ragnar tu ne peux pas...  
-Laisse moi gérer Athelstan trancha t il.  
Il quitta la tente.  
Elle resta seule. Et quelque chose lui disait qu elle allait devoir s habituer à la solitude.  
Ils étaient arrivé à Upsala plein d espoir.  
Mais elle sentait l imminence d une catastrophe arriver.


	13. Chapter 13

Drabble 13

Upsala avait été un désastre.  
Pour tout le monde.  
Arl pleurait le sacrifice de Leif.  
Le village entier craignait la colère des dieux.  
Gyda était furieuse contre ses parents , elle avait passé tout le voyage du retour la main dans celle de leur esclave. Bjorn lui même était resté a ses cotés  
Ragnar ne lui parlait plus, depuis sa fausse couche leur couple se dégradait . A présent les possibles volontés de Ragnar l effrayaient.  
Et Athelstan.....   
Il n était plus le même. Elle ne voyait plus aucune lumière chaleureuse dans ses yeux, plus aucune douceur dans ses gestes, et ses mots étaient devenus rares.  
Seule Gyda semblait pouvoir parfois le dérider.  
Mais il l évitait elle , et il évitait Ragnar. Pire il le fuyait.  
Il y a quelques semaines elle avait souhaité que ces deux la prennent leurs distances.   
Mais ça n avait pas ramené Ragnar vers elle, et ça avait brisé toute la chaleur de cette famille qu ils s étaient formés tous les cinq.

Ce soir là , Ragnar buvait avec ses hommes. C est ainsi qu il faisait pour tromper sa peine, comme d habitude. Elle même s'était isolée avec les femmes à une table voisine. Son mari partait le lendemain pour le Gotaland et elle craignait cette séparation.  
Elle sursauta, Athelstan venait de les servir sans un mot, puis il se dirigea vers la table des hommes, il était tard, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu en fin de soirée que le brun était autorisé à prendre place avec eux une fois que tout le monde était restauré.  
Alors qu il passait a coté du Yarl ce dernier lui prit la main l incitant à s'asseoir , elle le vit retirer sèchement son bras et quitter la pièce. Cette fois Ragnar le suivit, après une hésitation elle fit de même.  
Elle les retrouva près de leur chambre en proie a une vive discussion, Ragnar lui tournait le dos, mais elle voyait le regard flamboyant de leurs esclave, ce regard la choqua...Elle comprenait sa colère bien sur mais il y avait autre chose....depuis quand la crainte et le respect en avait il disparu ? Depuis quand ce chétif anglais n'avait plus peur de Ragnar ?

-Combien de fois faudra t il que je m excuse encore Athelstan ? Combien de temps tu vas m infliger ça...tu me manques ! Je regrette ! Bon sang je regrette je te l ai dit des milliers de fois, pourquoi refuses tu de me croire ?

-Arrête de présenter des excuses alors ! Siffla l autre je n ai pas envie de les accepter !

-...s il te plait.

Lagertha en sortit de l ombre. Avait elle mal entendu ou quelque chose dans sa voix ressemblait à une supplication ?  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.  
Chacun se dévisageaient longuement. Il y avait quelque choses a crever entre tous les trois. Elle commençait a percevoir la vérité , elle allait parler mais les mots sortirent de la bouche d Athelstan.

-On a couché ensemble !   
La voix était à la fois pleine de remord et de défis.  
Ragnar ferma les yeux , il perdait le contrôle de la situation.  
Lagertha tituba une seconde, et sa rage se matérialisa dans une gifle qu elle infligea au blond.  
Ce dernier grimaça et soupira épuisé.  
Face à Athelstan elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle hocha la tête l incitant à continuer.  
L anglais s'adressa durement a son amant.

-Tu lui avais même pas dit ?

-....

-Upsala ? demanda elle entre ses dents.

-Oui ! Upsala grinça t il, le dernier plaisir du condamné.

-CA SUFFIT !

Il l attrapa par le col.

-Je regrette bon sang je regrette ! Je regrette de ne pas t en avoir parler ! Je n ai pas réussi à le faire ! Mais personne ne t aurais obligé à le faire !

-Menteur !  
Il leva la main mais fut stopper par Lagertha.  
Il serra les dents face à sa femme, puis son expression se fit cruel.

-Depuis quand vous vous défendez tout les deux ?

Il eut un rire sans joie.

-Toi qui parlait d honnêteté Athelstan....Est ce qu elle te l a dit ? Est ce qu elle te l a dit ma chère femme que c était son idée à elle ?  
Une boule dans la gorge elle ne sut que dire à l anglais mais si elle croyait qu il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus trahis qu il ne l était déjà son visage indiquait le contraire.  
Ses lèvres tremblèrent , elle sut qu il était sur le point de pleurer, Ragnar le vit aussi et eut l air d avoir honte de lui.

-Oh Athelstan écoute...  
Il tenta de lui toucher la joue mais il resta hors de portée.

-Ne crois pas que ça change quoique se soit trancha il.  
L expression de Ragnar se glaça, son regard alla de son amant d une nuit à sa femme.

-Allez crevez tous les deux ! ragea t il en les laissant.  
L anglais la sondait de son regard clair.

-Athelstan fit elle a voix basse...Un sacrifice n a un sens que si on sacrifie quelque chose de précieux.....Ne crois pas qu on a fait ça parce qu on ne t aimait pas.  
Il ne répondit pas et entra dans sa chambre.  
Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.  
Oui Upsala avait été un vrai désastre.


	14. Chapter 14

Drabble 14

-Bois lui ordonna t elle.  
Il avait la nausée et il était pale comme la mort .

-Bois fit elle plus gentiment.  
Il avala doucement quelques gorgées.

-Bien ….Gyda m a dit de prier pour toi.  
Il marmonna quelques mots que la fièvre rendait inintelligible , puis il se rendormit.  
Elle serra sa main.

-S il te plait....tu n as pas survécu à Upsala pour mourir maintenant.


	15. Chapter 15

Drabble 15

Elle avait allumé le bûché.  
Puis comme un fantôme elle était montée dans sa chambre.  
Elle ne ressentait rien.  
Juste le vide.  
Elle ne savait combien de temps elle était restée immobile sur le lit sans bouger, se contentant de respirer, le foulard de Gyda dans ses mains.  
Puis elle s aperçut qu Athelstan s était assis a cote de lui l avait prise contre lui.  
Et ils avaient pleurés ensembles.


	16. Chapter 16

Drabble 16

Les dieux devaient être en colère. Après plusieurs mois d absences Ragnar était de retour a Kattegat. Elle l avait rarement connu aussi épuisé. Elle avait fait envoyer un messager pour lui apprendre la mort de sa fille.  
Elle savait qu il en serait brisé pour un homme il avait un énorme amour pour sa fille. Quand elle vit descendre Rollo enchainé elle sut que quelque chose de grave s'était passé dans le Gotaland.  
Dans la grande salle , on lui avait porté à manger , après un moment de silence il avait raconté son histoire . La trahison de son frère, la bataille, la mort de Arl.  
Il se disait fatigue, mais elle le soupçonnait d être bien plus que ça. Bien qu elle eu des reproches à lui adresser elle aussi , il n aurait jamais du prendre place dans cette guerre il aurait du être à ses cotés quand la peste avait frappé Kattegat et être à ses cotes quand elle avait allumé le bûché funéraire de Gyda  
Mais elle avait été seule.  
Enfin presque.  
Ragnar s était contenté de dévisager Athelstan a sa sortie du bateau. L 'éloignement n avait pas réchauffé leurs relations.  
Ragnar continuait de manger quand il finit par s adresser à son esclave. Son ton était a la fois léger et inquiétant. On aurait dit un chat jouant avec une souris.

-Dis moi prieur, si j en juge a tes cernes et le fait que tu es encore réussi l exploit de t' affiné tu as été malade toi aussi  
Athelstan était resté en retrait tout le repas, Lagertha avait longuement discuté avec lui d Upsala il disait avoir essayer de pardonner à Ragnar mais qu il en était incapable, cependant la mort de Gyda le poussait à la compassion.

-Oui...moi aussi j ai été malade, comme presque la moitie de Kattegat.  
Ragnar ricana .

-Et tu es vivant...Lagertha ne pense tu pas que notre moine soit béni des dieux ? Du moins du sien ?  
Elle fronça un sourcil , incapable de voir ou il voulait en venir.

-Regarde le....Si il n 'était pas sous notres protections il n aurait tenu pas deux jours en vie ici.  
Ragnar non…. pensa t elle.  
Athelstan baissa les yeux ce qui augmenta la colère du vikings.

-Il a survécu a un raid, parce que j ai décidé de l épargner, j aurais pu le laisser au Yarl et devenir riche, mais non ,je l ai pris lui. Il n est pas capable de tenir une arme. Pas capable de plaire à nos dieux .

-Ragnar...arrête si il te plait demanda Lagertha, il n est responsable ni de Gyda ni de Rollo ...ni du bébé.

Elle savait ce qu il faisait, il cherchait une réponse des dieux qui ne venait pas, le seul qui semblait répondre était le seigneur du chrétien. Elle même se posait des questions mais aujourd hui elle voulait rassembler les restes de sa famille, et le saxon en était clairement une partie.

-Oui le bébé acquiesça vigoureusement Ragnar...On a eu le temps de perdre deux enfants, deux descendants d Odin...et lui....Lui qui serait incapable de survivre seule, il est épargné de tout..

-Tu devrais pas autant écouté Floki coupa Lagertha.

-C'est un compliment fit il avec un sourire cruel. Il est béni des dieux.

Athelstan releva enfin le visage, il était calme et ses yeux étaient doux bien que teintés de tristesse.

-J ai déjà eu cette fièvre quand j avais huit ans...et tu raison j ai survécu, mais la fièvre à eu le temps d emporter ma sœur, mes quatre frères mon père...et ma maman....Alors on m a placé dans un monastère ou j ai trouve un foyer et ou j ai appris des tas de choses ou je me sentais en sécurité et à ma place même si effectivement je suis incapable de tenir une arme....Et un jour des hommes venus du nord sont venus et ont tout massacre tout pillé...et brûler même ma maison....mais la encore j ai eu de la chance, puisque l un deux m a emmener chez lui, et....j ai vraiment cru que j avais trouver une famille ...que peut être j étais plus heureux ici qu au monastère. Mais ces gens...ces gens que j avais prit pour une famille ont voulu me tuer et je me suis senti à nouveau tout seul.

Athlelstan avait parlé sans élever la voix une seule fois mais sans quitter Ragnar les yeux qui lui n avait cessé de baisser les siens.

-Gyda murmura t il ,faisant trembler la gorge du viking. Gyda ….n était pas ma fille Ragnar c 'est vrai et je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place ….mais je l aimais. C est moi qui l est trouvé...c est moi qui est du prévenir Lagertha.  
Il vit Ragnar se prendre la tête dans les mains.

-Les dieux n épargnent personne Ragnar, vikings ou chrétiens.

-Sors....sors.

Athelstan se leva contourna la table et s arrêta derrière son maître. Lagertha lui fit silencieusement non de la tete mais l anglais posa tout de même une main sur son épaule qu il serra légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas si c est un quelconque réconfort pour toi Ragnar mais je prie pour ta fille.

La main du blond se posa sur la sienne et il la serra fortement.

-Alors continue dit il avant de la lacher.

Il acquiesca et quitta la pièce.


	17. chapter 17

Drabble 17 

Elle avait cru Ragnar quand il lui avait dit qu il n aimait pas Aslaug.  
Et quand elle avait vu son visage se décomposer quand elle était descendue, très enceinte, de son bateau elle l avait cru quand il lui assurait qu il ignorait qu elle viendrait.  
Elle le croyait mais ça ne changeait rien.  
Elle avait prit sur elle , elle n avait pas le choix que de l accepter dans sa demeure.  
Elle savait qu elle ne donnerait plus jamais de fils à Ragnar.   
Elle savait que sa place s'en trouvait menacée.  
Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à la proposition de Ragnar .  
Etre trois.  
Aslaug semblait approuver l idée, Ragnar pourrait s en accommoder.  
Elle aurait voulu les foudroyer tous les deux.  
Athelstan en avait fait tomber les coupes qu il portait au moment ou Ragnar avait fait la proposition.

-Pardonnez moi madame ! Marmonna t il en essayant d éponger la cervoise avant qu elle ne coule jusqu' à la robe d Aslaug.

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux mais Ragnar posa doucement sa main sur son poignet.  
Lagertha vit le dos de l esclave se crisper mais il ne chassa pas son maître refusant tout de même de le regarder.

-Je n aurais pas besoin de tes services ce soir prieur dit il d une voix douce, tu peux profiter de la   
soirée.

-Merci fit il en partant la tête basse .  
Ragnar soupira et le suivit des yeux alors qu il s asseyait prêt de Torstein qui l accueillit d une vive claque dans le dos en lui proposant à boire.  
De son coté Lagertha ne put que boire en silence.   
Elle ne porterait plus les enfants de Ragnar.  
Mais elle n 'était même plus sure qu elle porterait son amour.  
Son seul réconfort n'était qu Aslaug n aurait pas plus de chance non plus.  
Elle était perdue

 

Il lui avait encore affirmé ce soir qu il n aimait pas cette femme , mais qu il ne pouvait pas la chasser.  
Elle l avait cru encore et pouvait même un peu le comprendre. Ca ne changeait rien à la profonde humiliation qu elle ressentait au fond d elle.  
Peu importe a quel point elle aimait encore son mari.  
Elle ne serait plus mère.  
Elle sentit Ragnar bouger à coté d'elle dans le lit elle l'entendit quitter la pièce.  
Elle se redressa vive de colère. Si il allait la rejoindre elle allait l égorger.  
Les deux d ailleurs.  
Elle le suivit à pas de loups, et elle ne sut si elle devait se sentir soulager ou non quand elle vit le yarl rentrer dans la chambre de son esclave.  
Est ce.....Venait il ici régulièrement ?  
Athelstan fuyait toujours le contact mais était ce un leurre pour l endormir ?  
Non ….  
Elle osa un œil dans la pièce la main crispée sur son couteau.  
Ragnar s était agenouillé devant le lit ou Athlestan dormait .  
Le viking posa une main sur le front du jeune homme.  
Il lui parla d une voix douce et amusée.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais suivre Torstein dans un jeu à boire petite sauterelle ?  
Tu présumes trop de tes forces . T es pas prêt de te réveiller demain...  
Elle devina qu il lui caressait les cheveux et l'entendit soupirer.

-Je suis désolé....je sais que je te l ai déjà dit et que ça ne change rien pour toi mais je suis désolé....Je croyais que...Je croyais que je pouvais offrir à mes dieux le beau des cadeaux et que tout pourrait aller, mais j avais tort...J ai eu tort de me taire et....j ai eu tort de penser que je pourrais me   
passer de toi quoique tu en penses...

Il s arrêta sa voix manqua de se briser

-J ai préféré penser que je tenais assez à toi pour que tu soies un grand sacrifice, mais que les dieux aillent se faire foutre je tenais trop à toi pour qu il te vole à moi...mais je ne l ai pas compris.....Pardon...pardon de tout avoir gâcher et de tout gâcher encore...mais je t en supplie parle moi à nouveau....j ai besoin de toi petit prieur...Tu voies bien que je fais que des conneries quand tu n es pas la...J ai besoin de toi....

Il rapprocha son visage du sien elle devina que ses lèvres devaient l'effleurer

-Et je veux sentir encore ton petit corps contre le mien...je veux des moments comme ça entre nous...Parce que j ai aimé te voir aussi heureux.

Lagertha serra comme jamais son couteau.  
Elle avait perdu.  
Sa rage lui disait de les tuer, mais d une manière différente elle les aimait tous les deux.  
Elle savait quoi faire désormais.


	18. chapter 18

Drabble 18

-Tu pars réellement ?

Elle finissait d emballer ses affaires

-Je n ai pas le choix lui répondit elle simplement.

Athelstan secoua la tête.

-Ce n est pas toi qui devrait partir.

-Elle porte son enfant.

-Tu es la mère de son fils.

-Et elle lui en fera d autres....De cela j en suis certaine. 

-Mais tu n es pas qu une mère Lagertha ! 

-Non confirma t elle, je suis une femme qui a aussi sa fierté . Et ici je ne sers plus à rien.

-Il ne l aime pas !

Elle lui sourit.

-Non tu as raison.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et lui posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes . Il rougit sous ses doigts.

-Mais même ça ce n est plus pour moi.

-Quoi ?

Innocente petite chose.

Elle acheva de prendre ses affaires.

-Il faut que tu pardonnes à Ragnar.

Elle le vit se renfrogner.

-Si insista elle , je vais partir il va avoir besoin de quelqu un pour l épauler...Tu dois lui pardonner.

-Pourquoi je lui pardonnerai alors que toi tu ne ne peux pas le faire ?

Parce que toi il t aime.

-Parce que c est le dernier ordre que je te donnerai esclave.

-En fait murmura t il....

-Oui ?

-J aimerai que tu m amènes avec toi.

-Quoi ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu ne mérites pas de te retrouver seule.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Ragnar n a pas mentit....c 'est moi qui ai proposé ton sacrifice, pourquoi pourrais tu plus vivre avec moi qu'avec lui ?

Il rougit.

-Je me trompe demanda t elle , ou ce n est pas le sacrifice le réel problème ?

-Non ….tu as raison dit il à voix basse.

Elle s assit sur le lit et l incita à la suivre.  
-Explique moi…

-...c est gênant de parler de ça avec toi tu es sa femme.

-Désormais non.

Il garda les yeux baissés.

-Je....ce soir là , j ai donné à Ragnar quelque chose de....en fait je lui ai donné la dernière chose qui était encore à moi. La seule chose auquel je tenais encore.

-Ta virginité.

-...oui....Je. ...Ne crois pas qu il m est forcé...non je lui ai donné avec plaisir parce que j ai cru qu il en avait autant envie que moi....Mais en fait il l'a fait pour faire passer sa culpabilité...Ca ne signifiait rien pour lui, et ça signifiait tant pour moi.

Imbécile pensa t elle.

-Je crois que tu te trompes.

Il baissa la tête.

-L aimes tu ?

-Lagertha !

-Il n y a pas de honte à ça tu sais.

De nouveau il demeura muet.

-Athelstan...

-...Je l aime oui....

La voix était tout juste audible.  
Il se leva.

-Alors tu dois pardonner.

-....je n y arrive pas.

Elle soupira et caressa sa main.

-Me permet tu de venir avec toi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Très bien....Mais ne me reproche pas une fois de t être trompé.


	19. chapter 19

Drabble 19

Ils avaient quitter Kattegat sur un chariot depuis une petite demi heure quand la roue se bloqua contre une pierre. Athelstan et le fermier qui les accompagnait, étaient descendus pour la dégager.  
A quatre pattes par terre le moine entendit des bruits de sabots frappant le sol.

-Tu comptais réellement partir sans me le dire ?

La voix de Ragnar étaient pleine de détresse.

-Tu m as humilié publiquement fit la voix sèche de Lagertha je n ai pas d autres choix.

-Lagertha je ne l aime pas et....

Elle vit le visage de son mari se statufier, et pour la première fois de sa vie la peur s y installer.

-Non.…,le mot venait du fond de sa gorge....non..

Ce n était pas elle qu il regardait.  
Athelstan s 'était redresse dévoilant sa présence.  
Il se mordillait les lèvres, voir Ragnar ici l ébranlait.

-Non, répéta , non...

Il pointa un doigt qui était agité de ressot.

-Non....non, non pas ça.

 

La femme et l esclave eurent la surprise de voir des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux bleus.

-Non....non, tu n as pas le droit....je.

Jamais Ragnar n avait sembler aussi petit a Lagertha. Elle le sentait prêt à se mettre a genou.

-Mère !!

Bjorn les rejoignit en courant.

-J ai changé d avis fit il, je pars avec toi !

Il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui ne contenait plus ses larmes en enlaçant son fils.  
Il allait se retrouver seul. Et Lagertha n avait jamais voulu ça pour celui qui resterait l homme de sa vie.  
Elle se retourna, Athelstan était aussi remué qu elle.

-Pardonne moi lui murmura il.

Il contourna le chariot.  
Tout en gardant Bjorn contre lui, il tendit une main pour caresser sa joue.

-Merci lui murmura t il merci.  
Il aida Bjorn a monté après une dernière longue étreinte.  
Lagertha n osait plus les regarder.  
Mais elle savait qu elle avait eu raison. Elle n avait plus sa place ici

-Allons y dit elle au fermier.

Elle n osa jeter un œil quelques minutes plus tard.  
Les silhouettes étaient lointaines mais elle vit qu Athelstan était à genou devant Ragnar mais l autre l intima a se relever.  
Elle s'était tromper. La personne qui se relevait était plus grande.  
Oui elle avait eu raison.  
Ragnar n aurait jamais fait ça pour elle.  
Les silhouettes s enlacèrent avant d être définitivement hors de vue.


	20. Chapter 20

Quelque années ont passé…  
Le yarl Born s 'est emparé de Kattegat, Lagertha est venue aider.

Drabble 20

 

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Je dois admettre que la réciproque est vrai.

A l écart de Kattegat la résistance contre le Yarl Born se préparait.  
Il n avait pas changé, la veille d une bataille le rendait énergique et impatient.

-Notre fils est magnifique fit il en le regardant s entraîner contre Rollo.

\- Il l est oui, c 'est normal c 'est le mien.

Le soleil déclinait , on préparait à manger mais ils avaient préféré tout deux rester dehors assis dans l herbe.  
Ils avaient besoin de parler. Du passé et de tout le reste , ils s étaient manqués.  
Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres 

-Ou est Athelstan ?

Ragnar arracha une poignée d herbe de colère.

-Rester en Angleterre marmonna t il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.  
-Oui grogna t il , il a voulu rester la bas.

-Mais....qu est ce qu il y faisait déjà ? tu l emmènes dans les raids maintenant ?

Malgré la colère du Yarl elle percut une grande fierté dans le sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres de Ragnar.

-Tu aurais du mal à le reconnaître notre petit prieur, c 'était devenu un vrai vikings.

-Lui ?

Il rit.  
-Bon un petit Viking c 'est vrai avoua t il. Mais il est moins chétif quand même et il est loin d etre maladroit avec une hache....il m a sauvé la vie en Angleterre.

-Je serais curieuse de voir ça.

-...je dois retourner en Angleterre après ça, j espère que tu m accompagneras.

-Bien sur....Mais pourquoi est il rester la bas ?

De nouveau le yarl gratta la terre.

-Il voulait aider le roi Horik , servir de traducteur...comment as t il pas pu voir que moi j avais besoin de lui ?

-Mais pourquoi tu ne l as pas contraint ?

Il eut un rire sans joie.  
-Je n ai plus ce pouvoir sur lui...Athelstan est un homme libre désormais.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu as fais ca ? Je croyais que tu voulais le garder comme esclave pour...

-Pour toujours pouvoir le protéger oui confirma t il les yeux dans le vague...Mais je voulais autre chose pour lui. Je voulais avoir une relation d égal à égal avec lui. Je ne voulais pas qu il se sente obliger de quoique ce soit. Il a gagné sa liberté.... Mais peut être n attendait il que ça pour partir.  
Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

-Arrête !

-Pourquoi est il rester la bas ? Je savais que l Angleterre lui manquait mais...

-Il voulait prouver sa valeur....

-Quoi ?

-Les femmes et les esclaves ont le même problème Ragnar, on se sent obligé de faire plus pour prouver notre valeur.

-Il n avait rien a prouver grogna Ragnar , j ai plus de respect pour lui que pour n importe qui.  
-Se prouver à lui corrigea Lagertha.

-C 'est ridicule...Si il meurt la bas.…

Il secoua vivement la tête rejetant de toutes ses forces cette idées

-Je l égorgerai des que je le retrouverai au Valahala

Elle sourit.  
-Tu lui as donné un bracelet.

-Oui , sourit il attendri. Et il a passé la soirée a le montrer a tout le camps.

-Ca c 'est plus l Athelstan que je connais.

-Mère ! Père ! Le repas est prêt !

-On arrive Bjorn fit Ragnar.  
Ils se levèrent .

-Une petite question fit Lagertha. Cette histoire de grains de beauté…

Il s arrêta un moment et éclata de rire.  
-En fait c est quatre mais il y en a un qu' il ne pouvait pas voir seul.

-Il a toujours d aussi jolies fesses ?

-T en mangerais.

-Me laisserai tu faire ? s'amusa t'elle.

-Faudra m assassiner avant ça.


	21. Chapter 21

Drabble 21. Kattegat

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Lagertha s assit à coté de lui sur le bout du ponton duquel il s amusait a faire des ricochets.  
Elle se rappelait qu il y a des années il avait apprit a en faire a Gyda , Bjorn et Athelstan.

-Je crois que le sommeil ne voudra pas de moi ce soir.  
Elle regarda la lune se refléter dans l eau.

-Tu penses à ce qu a dit Horik ?

-Évidement .

-Il ne sait pas ce qui s 'est passé Ragnar, ils ont été défait par les saxons , il est en colère et à besoin d un bouc émissaire, il est comme nous, il a aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé à Athelstan.  
-Un traitre ou un mort…

-Tu y croies toi ?

Il ravala une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge.  
-J en sais rien....Je peux pas imaginer qu il m ait trahis....mais j aurai jamais imaginé non plus qu il préférait rester en Angleterre.

-On retourna la bas une fois le sort du Yarl Born réglé. Tu auras tout le temps de parler de ça avec lui.

-Floki dit qu'il m attendra avec une dague sous sa tunique.

-Oh si c est Floki qui le dit railla la jeune femme.

Ragnar enfonça la tête dans ses genoux.  
-Je m en fiche marmonna t il.

-De quoi ?

Il releva le visage et elle vit clairement qu il pleurait.  
-Je m en fiche qu il m attende avec une dague, des flèches ou du poison sur les lèvres mais par tous les dieux qu il m attende en vie.

-Ragnar soupira t elle.

-Je me fiche qu il soit un traitre Lagertha...Je me fiche qu il préfère être un saxon, un chrétien....Je veux qu il soit vivant et…

-Et peut être est il vivant caché dans un coin en attendant la fin de l hiver qu on vienne le chercher. Arrête de te torturer comme ça , tu le connais mieux que ça.  
Il eut un timide sourire.

-Oui....Il est peut être dans une grotte transi de froids a manger des racines ajouta elle.

-Quelque part grogna le Yarl j espère qu il a froid, ça lui rappellera peut être qu en restant avec moi ce genre de chose serait pas arrivée.

Elle eut un sourire entendu.  
-Hum...peut être a t il trouver moyen de se réchauffer....du moins quelqu'un pour l aider.

-....

-Je me trompe ou dans ce cas là..il faudrait mieux qu il soit mort ?


	22. chapter 22

Drabble 22. Kattegat.

Lagertha avait élu domicile dans la maison de Rollo et de Siggy et une fois passer les étreintes passionnées du couple la maison était calme , pas de pleure d enfant et peu de scène de ménage. C 'était sans compter un géant blond qui les tira tous du lit en pleine nuit.  
De surprise elle trancha presque la gorge de son ancien mari qui excité comme une puce l embrassa à pleine bouche, l air totalement dément.

-Il est vivant ! Lagertha il est vivant !

-Qui est vivant ? grogna Rollo qui lui aussi abaissait sa hache en reconnaissant son frère.

Lagertha n eut pas besoin de demander.

-Comment le sais tu ?

-Le devin ! Sourit il de toute ses dents. Il l a vu ! On appareille le plus vite possible !  
Il quitta la maison aussi vite qu il était venu.  
Rollo se massa le crane encore à moitié endormi.

-Lagertha ….rassure moi on parlait de qui là ?

Elle rit.

-Rendors toi Rollo. Je crois qu on reprend la mer dans peu de temps.

Elle l entendit échanger quelques mots avec Siggy.   
-Je tiens a préciser déclara l homme brun, que moi j étais pour le tuer tout de suite.


	23. chapter 23

Drabble 23 : De retour en Angleterre.

 

-Arrête de sourire tu es à frapper.

Ragnar était allongé sur sa couche de fortune dans le campement en bord de mer. Il Jouait depuis un bon moment avec un bracelet.

-Je souris pas....Je suis juste ….si je souris en fait et frappe moi si tu veux ça ne changeras rien. Il n 'y a rien qui pourrait gâcher ma journée.

Il retourna encore une fois le bracelet que lui avait rapporté le prince Athewulf .  
-T as entendu ce qu il a dit ce prince ?

-Oui soupira t elle agace . « Athelstan vous attends dans le château de mon père »

-Il m attend...

- « Nous attend », il parlait peut être pour l ensemble.  
Ragnar chassa cette éventualité de la main.

-Non ...ce bracelet c 'est pour moi. Je l avais demander au forgeron de Kattegat...J avais fait croire que c était pour une femme , par rapport a la taille....c est fou d avoir des si petites mains. J avais peur de le casser quand je l ai mis a mon poignet.

-Arrête de sourire......

-Il est en vie, il va bien....Et il a proposé des négociations entre nos peuples....Horik avait menti.

-Hum fit elle plus grave, il faudra que tu t occupes de ça Ragnar.

-Je sais oui acquiesça t il. Mais avant ça je récupère mon prieur.

-Et des terres....Je te rappelle a la base que c est pour ça qu on est venu.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Ragnar !

-Chacun ses motivations tu sais.

-Ca serait bien que tes hommes continuent de penser que t es venu pour ça...Et ça va être difficile si tu continues à cajoler ce bracelet...tu sais qu ils parlent de plus en plus sur vous deux ?

-Qu ils parlent s'amusa l autre....je suis pas sur d arriver à me contrôler quand je le verrais

-Oh si tu le vas faire ! assura Lagertha.

-Pourquoi c 'est si important ?

Parfois elle avait envie de le frapper, elle renonça a lui parler de sa position de yarl de son autorité et sa crédibilité tant elle avait l impression qu il avait l âge de Bjorn et de ses premiers émois.  
Aussi aborda t elle un autre angle.

-Si tu fais ça....Je pense qu il t en voudra à mort. Tu connais sa pudeur.

-Pas faux songea Ragnar.  
Bien pensa t elle.

-...Mais si on prend en compte que je lui en veux à mort pour ne pas être rentrer avec moi et de l avoir cru mort depuis des mois....Ca équilibrerait les choses.

-....Tu es désespérant. Je suis ravie de plus avoir à te supporter.

Ragnar ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur et força un peu le métal précieux pour remettre le bracelet autours de son poignet.  
Ses si petites mains.  
Non rien ne lui gâcherait la journée, excepter peut être Rollo qui couru jusqu a eu, le visage sombre.

-Les hommes d Horik ont attaqué les émissaires du Roi Ekbert...on doit se préparer à une bataille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila plus qu un seul chapitre, il contiendra un lemon :-)  
> J ai travaillé sur d autres fic sur eux, n hésitez pas à me laisser un com si vous souhaitez les lire.  
> Bises


	24. chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la fin!  
> Si d autres histoires vous branchent...faites le moi savoir :-)

Fin...avec lemon.  
Merci pour ceux qui ont lu :-)

Drabble 25

Ragnar lui en avait parler pendant leurs voyages vers l' Angleterre. Il avait conclu le premier traité avec le roi Ecbert dans une immense baignoire.  
Elle ne l avait pas cru. Alors il avait précisé que c était vraiment une très grande baignoire ou on pouvait même nager.  
Maintenant qu ils avaient tous conclus un véritable accord, autours d un table, elle était curieuse de voir cette baignoire. « Des thermes » avait corrigé Athelstan.  
Athelstan et Ragnar qui avaient disparu très vite une fois le traité signé. Elle se doutait que leur brève rencontre dans les bois aux abords du camps ne suffirait pas aux deux hommes avant qu ils ne reprennent le bateau.  
Après s être fait indiquée le chemin par une servante , elle remonta la petite alcôve ou devait se trouver les bains, elle y ôta ses chaussures quand elle perçut le son que produisait de l eau agitée. Quelqu un profitait déjà des thermes.  
Elle soupira déçu et se ravisa.  
Après tout si c était si grand il y aurait bien de la place pour elle.  
Elle passa une tête prudente dans la pièce.  
En effet la baignoire était immense , et à fortiori trop grande pour ce que Ragnar voulait y faire.  
Athelstan en riant cherchait à fuir un viking qui de toute évidence compter l attraper et le serrer contre lui.

-Ca suffit fit le blond d un ton indulgent, je n ai pas envie de jouer aujourd hui....viens la sauterelle !

-Attrape moi ! Le provoqua le saxon.

Ce qu il tenta de faire , il ne réussit pas du premier coup mais à la deuxième tentative il accula le plus jeune dans un coin du bassin, le bloquant en agrippant les mains de chaque coté de la pierre.

-Perdu ! Annonça le jarl.

-C 'est pas juste ! T as plus de force que moi !

-C 'est vrai s amusa la blond, mais j ai pas eu l impression que tu es mis toute ta force à me fuir non ?

De la ou elle était Athelstan lui tournait le dos, mais elle le vit lancer ses bras autours du coup de l autre homme qui en fit de même, tout en nageant sur le dos il prit le moine sur lui et traversa le bassin, s arrêtant en son centre il déplia les jambes se levant forçant le brun a le suivre sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent.  
L eau arrivait presque à la taille d Athelstan mais a peine sous les fesses du blond.Le plus jeune dut rejeter sa tête en arrière pour que leurs bouches ne se séparent pas et elle devina qu il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds  
Elle ne les avait jamais vu s embrasser avant ; les gestes semblaient naturels, innés.  
Ragnar recula de quelques pas se rasseyant dans l eau contre le bord ou le fond semblait plus bas et autorisa son amant à reprendre sa respiration.

-Qu est ce que tu m as manqué souffla t il.

-Toi aussi fut la réponse immédiate du prieur qui pressa ses mains fortement sur le buste solide de Ragnar.

Etrangement l autre fit ,plus délicatement, avec ses mains les contours des épaules du torse puis, sous l eau le devina t elle, de ses fesses et de ses cuisses comme pour vérifier que tout étais là.

-Tu es magnifique …

Elle ne le vit pas mais elle était certaine que le brun avait rougit.  
Magnifique il l était , si il restait toujours svelte ,ses épaules s étaient arrondies et elle devinait de fins muscle le long de son dos.  
Le jarl commença a dévoré de sa bouche la poitrine de l autre homme, lui arrachant des gémissements quand il prit en bouche ses tétons.  
Un râle un peu plus profond s'échappa des lèvres de l anglais.

-Ah j avais oublié a quel point tu étais sensible rit Ragnar. Viens pas trop vite quand même j en ai pas fini avec toi…

-Alors il faut faire autrement décida Athelstan. Il prit Ragnar par la taille pour le soulever elle vit ses épaules flanchées  
.  
-Ne fais pas ça !grogna Ragnar inquiet.

-Je peux te porter normalement marmonna une voix frustrée ou elle perçut la douleur.

-Pour le moment tu ne le fais pas trancha Ragnar en sortant lui même de l eau et en s asseyant sur la pierre.

Il écarta ses cuisses en signe d invitation. La main du jeune homme sortit de l eau . Ragnar sourit en fermant les yeux un sourire taquin aux lèvres , Lagertha imagina bien ce qu il était entrain de faire.

-C 'est bien ….Mais j avoue que j attendais un peu plus de ta part.

-Toujours pressé.

A sa grande surprise elle vit l ancien esclave pencher sa tête entre ses cuisses , elle n avait jamais fait ça à Ragnar et n imaginait pas que le timide anglais pouvait le faire. Elle aurait aimer mieux voir.  
Un vrai gémissement coula sur les lèvres du viking. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et sa main vint caresser les cheveux humides tandis que son dos se raidissait . Ses jambes s enroulèrent autours du buste de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Oui.... Oui comme ça ...avec tes dents..

Un nouveau râle lui échappa, ses doigts se crispant sur son crâne.

-Tu...fais ça....si bien ...petit prêtre.

A ses paroles Athelstan s arrêta en relevant la tête.  
Un grognement de mécontentement s'éleva de la gorge du victime.  
-Athelstan !

-Ne m appelle pas comme ça quand je fais ça , je te jure c 'est très perturbant.  
Le pied de Ragnar tapa l eau en signe de frustration et Lagertha lutta contre un fou rire

-Tu me tueras un jour...Continue !

-Hum...Je crois qu on doit passer à la vitesse supérieur.

Il l invita à redescendre dans l eau. Athelstan monta sur ses genoux , leurs torses se touchèrent , Ragnar lécha avec application les tétons de l autre homme alors qu une de ses mains glissa jusqu au bas de son dos.

-Aahh Fit Athelstan en se grandissant.

-Toujours aussi étroit le taquina le blond. Détends toi je vais pas te faire mal.

Tout en activant un doigts il mordilla l épaule du plus jeune.  
-Tu es sucré....  
-....

-Je t ai connu plus bavard.

-...Tu peux mettre le deuxième .

-Sur ? S amusa t il

-Arrête de me taquiner !

-Boude pas ! Sourit il.

-Aaargh.

\- Tes gémissements me manquaient.

Athelstan ondula du bassin , alors qu il laissait l autre dévorer son cou. La main du brun disparu sous l eau , tendant son ancien maître.

-J y vais souffla t il.

-Et vite acquiesça le brun.

Il souleva légèrement le plus jeune qui rejeta sa tête en arrière ses pupilles dilatées.  
-Ca va petit vikings?

Pour toute réponse il commença à se mouvoir sur le blond qui empoigna fermement ses hanches étroites . Il imposa son propre rythme qu Athelstan fut contraint de suivre. La douceur laissa vite place à une bestialité qu'elle lui connaissait bien mais qui contrastait avec la douceur des baisers qu il déposait dans le cou blanc de son homme.

Les gémissements d Athelstan était doux et long ceux de Ragnar plus court et tenait plus du râle, il dut abandonner les baisers pour se concentrer uniquement sur leurs étreintes, donnant des coups de butoirs plus rapide à un Athelstan qui ondulait avec délice.  
-Ragnar....je…

-Vas y Athelstan....viens...viens pour moi.

Dans un cri un peu plus fort que les autres il se cambra subissant encore trois coup de reins de l autre homme qui mordit son coup pour étouffer un dernier râle.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles Lagertha s aperçut qu elle était sortit de sa cachette mais elle était sure que les deux hommes n'y avaient pas fait attention.  
Athelstan laissa tomber sa tête sur l épaule de son homme ,s 'y reposant comme un enfant.  
Ragnar embrassa doucement son oreille, lui caressant les cheveux, les yeux encore brillants.  
Elle n entendit pas ce que murmura Athelstan, mais pu facilement le comprendre au « moi aussi » que Ragnar lui répondit.  
Le blond prit doucement la main de son amant l emmenant à son visage. Le dos du brun se raidit et il voulut la retirer.

-Si fit gentiment l autre montre moi.

La tête basse il le laissa faire, Ragnar monta les deux mains du brun devant lui.

-Elles sont toutes rouges …

-...Ca arrive quand je force dessus.

-Tu n aurais pas du essayer de me porter tout à l heure.

-Je n y ai pas pensé.

Il se tourna légèrement plaquant son dos contre le torse du vikings qui l enserra de ses bras.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je le tue ? Cet évêque qui t as fait ca.. Souffla t il à son oreille.

\- J en suis sure oui .

Ragnar ne semblait pas trouver la réponse satisfaisante.

-Je pourrais juste....lui couper la queue non ?

-Ragnar...

\- Mais on s en fiche fit il en mordillant son lobe d oreille, il s en sert pas !

-Moi non plus fut une époque je m en servais pas...C 'est par pour ça que j aurais voulu qu on me la coupe.

-A ce sujet tu sais que tu m as fait peur, fit il en caressant ses boucles mouillées quand je t ai vu arriver au campement dans ta robe de prieur....Je me suis dit c 'est pas vrai.....Il va falloir tout recommencer.

Athelstan en fut curieux.

-Tu l aurais fait ?  
Ragnar secoua la tête

-Oh non....une fois mais pas deux, je me serais trouver un autre saxon ….un déjà déniaisé.

Elle vit Athelstan se coller un peu plus a lui, le forçant à resserrer son étreinte.

-Ca c 'est pas vrai fit il . T aurais recommencé...Rassurer, me séduire, tu avais adorer le faire.

-Tu sur estimes vraiment l affection que j ai pour toi.  
« Bien sur Ragnar » pensa Lagertha tout tes gestes en prouvent le contraire.

-Ca c 'est pas vrai non plus fit il doucement en posant son front dans le creux de son cou.

Ragnar ferma les yeux en le berçant doucement.  
-Peut être pas avoua t il....Mais je préfère que tu ne saches pas tout ce que j aurais pu faire pour te ramener....tu rentres bien avec moi ?

-A ton avis ? s amusa t il.

-Ca me fait pas rire Athelstan protesta t il. Ne joue pas j ai besoin d une vraie réponse.

Le brun se redressa ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Pourquoi tu penses que je pourrais rester ?

-Parce que tu l a fait une première fois....

-Autre situation contra l autre.

-Parce que ….c 'est ta langue, c est ton pays , ton dieu...

-Je connais ta langue tu parles un peu la mienne, je n ai pas de pays à moi...et je n ai pas besoin d église pour parler à mon dieu.

-Parce que ton roi t a donné des vêtements et une chambre bien plus luxieuse que je pourrais jamais t en donner, parce qu ici l eau est chaude, l hiver est plus clément qu il t as donné des livres et tes peintures.

Athelstan semblait avoir un argument pour tout mais pour les livres et la peinture son visage se fit lointain.

-Tu me disais que ça te manquait mais pas autant.

-Je n en avais pas conscience non plus...

-Ca joue non ?

-Ca n est pas comparable Ragnar....Ca m a permit de tenir ici mais....  
-  
Mais ?

-Ce n est pas une famille, je n ai pas de maison à moi c est sure...Mais j ai une famille chez toi.

Ragnar embrassa ses paumes.

-Tu es ma famille....et j ai été heureux de revoir Torstein, ton frère aussi quoiqu il en dise et ton fils... Bjorn ca m a fait un choc il m arrivait a l épaule la dernière fois que je l ai vu, maintenant il est plus grand que moi.

-Ca ne relève pas du miracle ça tu sais s amusa le viking.

-C est vexant comme remarque à force.

-Non....moi j aime le fait que tu soies comme ça ...Tout petit contre moi.  
Athesltan ignora la remarque .

-Et Lagertha bien sur...Elle m avait manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m as manqué prieur. Lança t elle d une voix forte.

Athelstan sursauta , Ragnar se contenta de sourire.

-...Tu es la depuis longtemps ?

-Un certain temps répondit Ragnar à sa place.

Il foudroya son amant du regard qui écarta ses mains en signe d excuses .

-Si je te l avais dit tu aurais été coupé dans ton élan.

-C 'est pas une raison !

-Oh si crois moi.  
Lagertha laissa tomber sa robe , Athelstan baissa les yeux.

-C'est une femme petite sauterelle , pas un monstre. Je lui ai dit que je t avais déniaisé , me fais pas   
honte s il te plait regarde là.

Lagertha aurait voulut lui répondre que vu ce qu elle venait de voir elle était convaincu qu Athelstan avait progressé sur le sujet. Mais elle avait envie de faire un jeu , mais pas forcement celui de Ragnar.  
Une lumière taquine s alluma dans les yeux bleus du moine.  
Elle entra dans l eau, et Athelstan la rejoignit de son coté du bassin.

-Athelstan ? La voix de Ragnar se tendit de manière perceptible.

-Tu as dit que je pouvais regarder.

-Oui...regarder.  
Lagertha lui lança un regard de braise .  
-Ca ça veut dire que moi je peux toucher.

Elle remonta doucement son index le long de sa torse , s amusant des muscles que l entrainement à l épee avaient formés.  
Ragnar tapota ses doigts sur le bord de pierre. Pourquoi ces deux là aimaient se lier contre lui ? Il failli avaler sa langue quand la main d Athelstan effleura un sein.

-C est bon trancha t il.

Faisant semblant de pas l entendre elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun.

Le contact fut bref , Athelstan fut tirer en arrière par deux bras qui s étaient nouer autour de sa poitrine.

\- Cest bon j ai dit grogna Ragnar.

Elle ne s en vexa pas.

-Tiens donc, maintenant c 'est toi qui refuse ?

-Oui Ragnar sourit Athelstan qu 'est ce que tu disais à l époque ? Que j allais aimer ça ?

-J ai peur justement que t aimes un peu trop...

-Tu es si possessif Ragnar s amusa t elle.

\- C'est mon prieur ! Fit il en le ramenant dans ses bras de l autre coté du bassin. Je t ai déjà laisser voir ses fesses .  
-Et je peux toucher ?

-NON Fit Ragnar.

-Oui répondit Athelstan.

Ragnar le fusilla du regard.  
-Toi va vraiment falloir qu on mette les choses au claire à la maison.

Il effaça son aire grognon d un court baiser sur ses lèvres, se blotissant de nouveau contre lui.

 

-Oui ramène moi a la maison.

Il referma ses bras autours de lui.

-Tu t éloigneras plus jamais de moi.

Fin


End file.
